Services executing on computing devices support a wide variety of data processing jobs. A given service call may utilize several resources such as memory, processor time, input/output, and so forth. As information processing systems continue to grow in size and complexity with many interconnected services processing information in ever more complicated service call patterns, determining the resource usage associated with service calls becomes challenging.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.